Unexpected Surprise
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: A belated birthday fic for Yzak Joule whose birthday was on the 8th of July. One-shot


**Hi guys! Saika-Chan here :)**

**I decided to right a one-shot dedicated to one of my favourite characters, Yzak Joule! Seeing as his birthday -August 8th- was a few days ago.**

**Enjoy, I will be updating 'Is forever too much to ask?' very shortly as I'm just finishing up the editing for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Gundam SEED/Gundam SEED Destiny and no copyright infringement is intended in the making of this One-Shot, which is purely a work of fiction.**

Yzak groaned as he rolled out of bed, the sun had yet to rise but the young mans military training had made him an early riser.

There was a muffled protest heard from the other side of the bed as the young woman felt him shift and leave his space beside her.

Yzak ignored the grumble and headed for the shower, intending to shower quickly and get to work on the documents he would need for the next council meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~ Unexpected Surprise ~XXXXXXXXXXXX

No sooner had the silver haired man left the room than Shiho Hahnenfuss quietly escaped the room and headed towards the door directly opposite their own. Pushing it open quietly she was surprised to see that the little girl was already awake and looking at her with bright eyes.

Shiho giggled and approached the three year old who smiled a toothy grin right back. "Lilli, what are you already doing up?" Shiho asked, trying to sound scolding but being to happy herself to do so.

The little girl climbed down from her bed and approached her mother. "I'm gonna help with the party for daddy, you promised!" was the little girls reply.

Shiho ushered the little girl, who was still in her lilac pajamas, out of the room and towards the kitchen. "Yep, were gonna make him a big cake and then all of your aunts, uncles and cousins are gonna be coming round," Shiho said to the little girl, whos eyes shined brightly at the idea of seeing her whole family.

Then a serious look came over her features, "Nana Ez come too?" she asked trying to sound authorative.

Shiho giggled, her daughter definitely had a special bond with Yzak's mother, Ezalia Joule. "Yep, She'll be here early to help make the cake

XXXXXXXXXXXX~ Unexpected Surprise ~XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yzak noticed that his wife was missing when he reentered the room. That in itself was strange because Shiho was never an early riser.

Quickly dressing in a casual white button up and dark jeans, he made his way towards his young daughters room. Upon peeking inside, he came to realise that she was also missing from her bed. Were would the two girls be at 7:00am?

The last room he checked was that of his son. The 18 month old baby was still asleep in his cot and Yzak decided to leave it that way.

He was about to venture down the stairs when he heard his cell phone ring from his room, he sighed and headed back in that direction. It was probably council buisness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~ Unexpected Surprise ~XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiho sighed in relief as she heard the phone ring just as Yzak was about to decend the stairs. She would have to thank Mr. Elsman for that later.

She had arranged for him to call at around this time but it wasn't without a second to spare, if he had called just a little bit later then the whole surprise that she had been planning for quite some time would have been ruined.

She began mixing the ingrediants for the cake together when she heard the door bell ring. Stopping and putting the bowl down, she went and answered the door.

Standing there was Ezalia Joule, who had a smile on her face as she gave the younger woman a hug. "Shiho its good to see that your doing well," she said to the brunette, who in turn inviited her in. "And is that little Lilli?" She asked, turning towards the little girl who was grinning like a maniac at the woman. "Nana Ez!" She exclaimed, running into the arms of the silver haired woman.

Ezalia caught the young girl and swung her up into her arms, "You've gotten quite big haven't you?" she asked the little girl. Lilli couldn't have a prouder look on her face. "Momma's gonna let me help with daddy's party this year!" she exclaimed.

The older woman then turned to Shiho and said, "She looks more and more like you everyday," while stroking the little girls dark brown curls. She then set her back on the floor and turned to fully face Shiho. "I trust my son is otherwise occupied," she asked.

Shiho grinned and nodded before leading the older woman to the kitchen. Today was going to be fun...

XXXXXXXXXXXX~ Unexpected Surprise ~XXXXXXXXXXXX

The last banner had just been put up when the door bell rang, signally the arrival of the first of many guests.

Shiho pulled the door open to reveal the Elsman family, Dearka and Miriallia with their arms around one another and the little girl with short blond hair, Miriam.

Shiho moved aside to let them in and Miriam immediatly rushed over to play with Lilli. Dearka grinned and turned to Shiho, "How long 'till we can get this party started?" He asked, the signature grin never leaving his face.

The brown haired woman laughed lightly and signalled for them to take a seat while she went to answer the door yet again. There stood Athrun and Cagalli along with their 5 year old twin boys, Patrick and Alex.

Right behind them was Kira and Lacus, along with their 6 year old daughter Kimmi and there baby girl Lacey who was sleeping soundly in her mothers arms..

She invited both sets off people in and motioned for them wait for the last of the guests to arrive. They weren't expecting many more and it would be difficult to keep Yzak upstairs for much longer.

The next to arrive were Shinn and Lunamaria with their 2 year old daughter Kristy and Meyrin and Vino with their 4 year old son Kai.

Thankfull that all of the guests had arrived Shiho walked up the stairs to meet her husband. She looked for him in their room but found no sign of him, the next place she thought to look was their son Issac's room.

When she entered the sight before her was truly heart warming. Their in the room was Yzak curled up asleep on the floor with Issac curled up against his side, also sleeping.

She approached the two quietly and shook Yzak's shoulder. "Yzak, wake up sleepy head," she whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes slowly and gave her a genuine smile.

Sitting up and stretching, he lifted the baby boy into his arms and silently followed Shiho as she told him he was needed on the lower floor.

At first when they entered the living room, it appeared to be silent and empty. Yzak wondered what he could possibly be needed for in here, that is until he heard a giggle from behind the curtain.

Approaching it quietly, he heard the giggles get louder. Then pulling back the curtain he revealed Lilli, Miriam Elsman, Kimmi Yamato and Kai Hawke all huddled in the corner of the room. It was a lovely sight, the children all smiling happily and laughing but Yzak had to wonder why they were here in the first place.

Lilli stood up and hugged her dad's leg, "Happy Birthday Daddy!" she said, smiling up at him. Yzak froze for a moment, it was his brithday? He was sure it wasn't August 8th already.

It was then that everybody else decided to leave their hiding places, echoes of 'Happy birthday' sounding from all around the room.

Shiho walked up tp him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Happy birthday," she whispered for only him to hear. He smiled down at her as Issac opened his eyes and yawned quietly

"Dada..." He heard and did a double take. Had his son just said his first word? They had been a little woried about Issac because he seemed to be developing a little late.

He stared at the infant as he opened his mouth again, "...Dada...," He said again, a smile gracing his features as he looked at Yzak. "Did he just...?" Shiho asked quietly.

Yzak just nodded silently, not sure if words could describe his joy at that moment.

His son's first word had been Dada, and on his birthday as well. It was definitely the best present he could have asked for.

**Well that's it for this one-shot. Did you enjoy it? Please leave me a review to let me know!**

**It turned out fluffier than i expected but i quite like the ending, if you find spelling/grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Saika-Chan Xxx**


End file.
